Forget Me Not
by Seeker Midnight
Summary: In the heat of Overdose's "depression" a memory resurfaces that might bring her sanity into question.


**Forget Me Not**

In the heat of Overdose's "depression" a memory resurfaces that might bring her sanity into question.

_Overdose belongs to Lady Dementia, the transformers belong to Hasbro and the OC belongs to me. I am not getting paid for this…wish I was, but I'm not._

It had been half a stellar cycle since Overdose's arrival and the beast wars had overall remained at a steady equilibrium. Neither side gained or lost anything. This, in Megatron's case, was unacceptable. His Predacons were no closer to victory than when they had started. He was definitely going to have a word with Overdose when she came later that day.

A bleeping roused him from his thoughts.

"Hmmm, a stasis pod perhaps?"

No, it wasn't a stasis pod. It was a ship. A rather large ship that was headed toward a volcano that wasn't too far from Rampage and Overdose's position. He contacted Rampage, because it would save him some stress and a large headache if he did so. At first there was a bit of static, but it cleared and Megatron could hear Rampage telling a singing Overdose to kindly 'be quiet', which in his case was more of a growled 'shut-up'.

:: Yes? :: was Rampage's gruff reply. Overdose was quiet for now, but he was sure that would change soon.

:: There was a ship that fell from the sky, not too long ago. I want you and Overdose to scope it out when it lands. If there are Predacons aboard, lead them here. If maximal, take them prisoner. If you can't find a faction then eradicate them. ::

Rampage's optic glazed a bit. Oh the pain he could cause. He felt giddy just thinking about it. Overdose smiled and then was distracted by a *Ding*.

"Drug time!" She said as she swiftly pulled out a questionnaire and filled it out. She chugged them all down in a single gulp.

"Delisioso" She laughed at the top of her lungs. Rampage sighed and reluctantly listened to the megalomaniac's instruction again.

:: … I will send you the coordinates, now. ::

…and cue the headache.

…**Elsewhere…**

The being in her ship worked rapidly, trying to get her precious ship flying perfectly again. The huge space anomaly had sucked her in, before her ship's computer had even gotten a chance to tell her. She had known the area was forbidden by the high council, but it wasn't like she was about to go back to them anyway. So there had been nothing that they could've done and besides she had to take this route, to ensure that their cronies couldn't do anything about it. Going through the vortex had hurt like the pit, but it was okay now. Her ship was falling into a volcano, but that wasn't the problem. At the speed her ship was going, the exertion might tear her ship apart. She corrected a few consoles and braced herself for impact.

Overdose sat on Rampage's beast mode and talked his audios off. She seriously hadn't shut up since Megatron had sent them the coordinates. Rampage had stopped listening a while ago, which is why he had missed when Overdose was talking about a shooting star and making a wish. For that, Overdose hit him on the head with a rock she had picked up randomly on their way to the volcano.

*CLANK*

"Ow…WHAT?"

"Weren't you listening Goomba-boy?" Rampage snorted. He then transformed and rubbed at the spot Overdose hit him.

"No" He said simply. A sudden red flare in the sky caught his attention. It flared with light at a constant rate and the simply fell, creating a large *BOOM* when it landed. The ground underneath them shook and they both toppled over onto the floor…well. Rampage fell on his back and Overdose stepped on him twice before falling onto him. He glanced up at Overdose who had a huge smile plastered across her face. A forced sigh came out. He started to get up and Overdose slid easily off his chassis.

"Are YOU thinking what I'M thinking?" Overdose said grinning madly. She didn't even wait for him to answer. Instead she grabbed him arm and pulled him towards the massive mountains that hid the crash site from their optics. Rampage allowed himself to be pulled, by Overdose, but only because it was what they were supposed to be doing in the first place. However, it didn't mean that he couldn't delay the "Oh so important mission." He smiled lightly. He really hoped that these newcomers had no faction, so he could have some satisfactory pleasure to himself. He sped up his pace at that thought.

The brownish red femme growled as she looked over the damage. It was extensive and there was no way she could get it all repaired quick enough, to get off this planet and back on track before the Maximal High found her. She ignored the pain the she felt in her left wing. She should have been more worried about her wounds, but she just couldn't. It would have been easier, in her mind, to choose the ship over herself. Her logic was don't fix yourself…fix the ship because it could fix you afterwards…That wouldn't work. She sighed and kicked a smoldering piece of her ship to the side.

A noise caught her attention and she quickly whipped out her ion blaster and pointed it at the source. Luckily for her it was the volcano's lava making bubbles. She scoffed and put her gun away and dismissed her jumpiness as being paranoid. Her servos and wings tingled with energy for a bit, but before she could question it a blue lash of electricity ran through her entire body. She couldn't even hear herself scream in pain as she landed on her hands and knees.

"Primus"

She shakily got up once the pain stopped assaulting her body and held her helm. Purple optics swept over the volcanic landscape and she gingerly stepped over a magna rock that was starting to breakaway into the lava river. What planet was she on anyway? Her coordinates said that she was on earth…it wasn't likely, but not impossible. Earth was a techno-organic planet and THIS was a fully organic planet now. She was confused, but then she questioned what time period she was in. She knew time travel was possible, but she didn't think that the space anomaly would send her back here of all places.

A few rocks fell from their places above her. She moved out of the way so that they all could fall into the lava. When she looked back up she saw nothing. She tuned back to her ship and made her way past the gaping hole in the side of her ship. Lava had been making its way to her entrance but she didn't care at the moment. She slid into her ship's command center and pulled out her tool kit and began to work on the inside of the ship. She brushed a few data pads to the side and they clattered to the floor. The femme sighed and sat on the floor. She then scooted underneath one of the downed consoles. The thing had a wide variety of sparkling wires and a smoking screen. She groaned. Way too many of the wires had been severed. A dark grey servo grabbed the nearest data pad. It too, like the computer console, had been damaged beyond repair. She expressed her current frustration by chucking the useless datapad out the hole/entrance of her ship.

:: Protoform X detected:: Came the computerized voice of a certain ray-bot's computer. He made a sharp left as he too began heading to the volcano.

"Slag" yelled the femmebot as another jolt of electricity ran through her. She got up and dusted herself off. She was now covered in a fairly noticeable amount of oil. She needed to transform but would her vehicle form suffice? She tried it and found that she could still transform, but it wouldn't protect her from the energon that was cumulating in her systems. The femme grabbed the one thing on her desk that hadn't been too damaged. She honestly hoped this would help. She closed her optics and readied them for scanning. White optics that had once been purple swept over the inanimate object in her servos. Her body began to shift and fold according to what seemed to be its own will.

Rampage stared silently at Overdose as she tried to get inside the volcano, but to no luck. The colorful sea slug had tried multiple times before, but everytime she tried she ended up having to stop due to dehydration. Apparently this time was no different, because the sea slug slid down the side of the volcano panting from all the heat. The transmetal crab shook his helm and attempted to stop her from treking up the volcano again. However he didn't have to, because after he had her in his arms kicking and screaming, a loud screech filled the air followed by bits of rock and lava to come flying down at them.

, but as soon as she did she was greeted with two rainbow colored optics. For a little while she stood, not moving a muscle. She was too mesmerized by those glorious optics to notice a larger figure, whose optics were casting her shadow in their glow. She blinked a few times and shook her helm before she noticed anything behind her.


End file.
